INSANITEAM
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Kasus kriminalitas yang semakin rumit dan meningkat tajam mendesak Namikaze Minato membuat keputusan paling fenomenal yang pernah terjadi dalam sejarah lembaga kepolisian. Ia membentuk tim khusus yang beranggotakan pasien rumah sakit jiwa dan Sasuke beserta pemuda lainnya dengan sangat terpaksa harus turut terlibat di dalamnya./Chap 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **INSANITEAM**

 _Team of Insanity_

 **.**

 **.**

Kasus kriminalitas yang meningkat tajam dan semakin rumit membuat Namikaze Minato membuat keputusan paling fenomenal yang pernah terjadi dalam sejarah lembaga kepolisian. Ia membentuk tim khusus yang beranggotakan pasien rumah sakit jiwa dan Sasuke beserta pemuda lainnya dengan sangat terpaksa harus turut terlibat di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 **Rate :** T +

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), little bit humor, etc

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah berkas yang dilemparkan ke mejanya membuat Namikaze Minato mendongak. Wajah kusut putera semata wayangnya langsung menyambutnya dengan gerutuan yang meluncur lancar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Apa ini lelucon, Ayah?"

Minato menelengkan kepala. "Apa Ayah terlihat bercanda?"

Naruto menjambak helaian rambutnya dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Mata saphirenya semakin melotot. "Kami dipulangkan hanya untuk terlibat proyek aneh ini?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ia bersama teman-teman lainnya merupakan anggota interpol yang kini bertugas di Amerika Serikat dan beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka diberi perintah untuk kembali ke Jepang untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam sebuah pekerjaan. Setelah membaca berkas yang diberikan, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah tercengang dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Jalankan saja tugasmu, Naruto." Minato tersenyum tipis. "Selain itu, kau tidak punya hak untuk membantahku."

Lidah Naruto berdecak kesal. "Apa tidak ada manusia lain yang bisa kalian rekomendasikan?" Ia merengut seraya menatap aneh ayahnya. "Mereka itu cuma orang—"

"Gila?" Minato memotong. Ia bersandar lalu balik memandang bijak Naruto. "Terkadang apa yang kau anggap gila adalah suatu kewarasan yang sebenarnya," ucapnya pelan.

Alis Naruto semakin naik, masih belum paham.

"Dunia ini sudah terbalik, Nak. Kau harus melihat dari semua sisi." Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mengangkat tangan, memberi kode pada pemuda di depannya agar segera keluar dari ruangan. Diskusi selesai. Ia tak ingin menerima komplain dari Naruto, apapun alasannya.

Naruto dengan kening dan bibir yang kompak mengerut terpaksa menurut. Ia berdiri, melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan, setelah sebelumnya berkata malas.

"Kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, Ayah yang tanggung jawab."

"Tenang saja. Aku dan ibumu akan membuat anak baru." Minato tertawa kecil, membuat Naruto menutup perbincangan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah durhaka!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka semua duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan meja melingkar berbentuk tapal kuda dengan sebuah layar besar di depan sana yang terhubung dengan beberapa kamera. Selain Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, hadir pula para peninjau yang terdiri dari Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, dan para pria tua lainnya. Entah apa alasannya mereka ikut nimbrung di sini, yang jelas itu merupakan pertanda buruk bagi Sasuke. Semakin banyak orang tua yang berkumpul, pasti semakin banyak pula komentar yang akan dilontarkan. Dan semakin banyak celotehan yang dikeluarkan, semakin cepat pula otaknya diare. Apalagi kakeknya, yang terkenal luas paling sering protes. Sasuke berusaha tak peduli dan memilih untuk membaca dan meneliti lembaran _file_ di atas meja, wajahnya serius, hingga sebuah teguran membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

"Mau dimulai sekarang?" Neji bertanya kepadanya. "Shizune- _san_ sudah siap mewawancarai mereka."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat lalu memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada tampilan di layar.

Begitu _screne_ dihidupkan, terlihat dua sosok pemuda, satunya berambut merah bermuka _innocent_ dengan kedua tangan mencengkram sebuah boneka, sementara yang satunya lagi berambut jingga dengan _pierching_ yang menghiasi hidung, alis, dan telinganya. Keduanya duduk tenang di sebuah ruangan interogasi tertutup. Shizune sendiri mengamati mereka melalui sebuah kaca dua arah yang terletak tepat di hadapan mereka. Sengaja tidak diadakan tatap muka dan kontak langsung demi alasan keamanan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah pasien khusus rumah sakit jiwa dan merupakan tindakan kurang bijak jika tidak memikirkan kemungkinan akan adanya hal-hal tak terduga yang bisa menyebabkan seseorang terluka. Meski proyek konyol Minato sudah merupakan tindakan yang sangat amat tidak bijak. Ingin mempekerjakan orang yang jiwanya labil? Yang benar saja.

Suara Shizune tiba-tiba terdengar menyapa kedua pemuda itu melalui speaker yang berada di tempat tersebut. Mereka celingak celinguk, bingung mencari darimana arah datangnya suara.

" _Halo, Sasori dan Pein. Jangan takut. Aku Shizune, penjaga kalian untuk hari ini."_

Uchiha Madara menautkan alis. Dari segi tampang, mereka sangat tampan untuk ukuran orang yang sakit jiwa. Walaupun yang satu cenderung menggelikan karena selalu memegang boneka dan yang satunya lagi sangar bak preman terminal, tapi mereka bersih, terawat, dan...

" _Halo juga, Shizune. Kau mau mati?"_

... tetap saja mereka sinting.

Gaara menahan tawa melihat respon Madara. Sedangkan Sasuke menghela napas berat. Sudah bisa diduga akan muncul jawaban-jawaban abstrak dari mereka. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari orang-orang yang akal sehatnya saja dipertanyakan keberadaannya?

"Oke, _Next_ ," perintah Sasuke tegas. Bagus. Ia sekarang sudah mirip juri-juri di ajang pencarian bakat. Untuk dua orang _pshyco_ yang suka main boneka dan pasang tindik, maaf, aku sih _no_. Ia sudah senewen duluan. Belum apa-apa sudah ngomongin mati. Seluruh warga akan dibantas habis jika mereka dilepas ke alam bebas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul lagi sebuah tampilan di layar berpendar tersebut. Kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dua pasang anak manusia berlainan gender yang berpenampilan lebih necis dan modis. Salah satunya adalah seorang perempuan muda pirang bermata biru yang terus menerus menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dengan jari. Sementara sang lelaki, memiliki rambut abu-abu mirip uban yang diatur rapi ke belakang. Ia berpakaian seksi, memamerkan dadanya yang bidang. Persis seperti penyanyi dangdut pantura.

" _Selamat siang, Ino dan Hidan. Aku Anko, penjaga kalian untuk hari ini. Apa kabar?"_

Ino dan Hidan saling pandang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka lalu memandang lurus ke depan lantas mengacungkan jari tengah. Bahkan Hidan mulai menggali lubang hidungnya dengan jari lalu mengeluarkan isinya. _"Makan nih upil."_

Hiruzen spontan mengernyit aneh. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang tidak ada sopan-sopannya."

"Sejak kapan mereka punya sopan santun?" Sasuke memijat batang hidungnya yang terasa kaku. "Darimana asalnya orang-orang ini?" Ia mendesah kasar. " _Next._ "

Sebuah tampilan baru kembali ditayangkan. Dua pasang laki-laki dan perempuan, namun yang ini lebih kalem dan anteng. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang dikepang samping dan bermata hijau berkilau tampak duduk santai sembari membaca buku. Di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang pemuda yang berparas mirip gadis dalam wawancara sebelumnya.

" _Hay, Sakura. Halo, Deidara. Aku Ayame. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"_

Gadis pink yang dipanggil Sakura itu menengadahkan wajah, meletakkan buku yang ia pegang ke atas meja, kemudian tersenyum manis.

" _Halo, Ayame-san. Kami baik-baik saja di sini."_

"Dia sepertinya normal," komentar Hashirama sambil bersidekap. Gadis itu cenderung sopan dan tidak agresif. Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan dengan baik, tanpa mengancam mati ataupun mengupil sembarangan. Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa diandalkan.

" _Baiklah. Bisa bercerita tentang diri kalian masing-masing? Ada yang ingin berkenalan dengan kalian."_

Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri, " _Ada yang ingin berkenalan_?" Ekspresinya berubah takjub. _"Apa mereka melihat kami dari alat ini?"_ Telunjuknya beralih ke kamera.

" _Ya. Silahkan perkenalkan diri, Sakura dan Dei."_

Sakura lantas mendekati kamera dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia sejenak menoleh ke arah Deidara yang masih diam memperhatikan tingkahnya. Beberapa detik senyap, sebelum ia berdehem, seolah menjernihkan suaranya, lalu ia mulai berbicara.

" _Salam kenal. Namaku Sakura. Temanku bernama Deidara."_ Ia bergeser sedikit, agar kamera bisa menyorot pemuda pirang di belakangnya. _"Dia saudara kembar Ino, tapi mereka harus dipisahkan karena sering jambak-jambakkan."_ Ia tertawa renyah seraya menutup mulutnya. _"Aku harap kalian tidak salah paham. Aku tidak gila."_ Bibirnya lantas mengerucut, seolah mengecup, kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah mata, dan kembali tersenyum lucu.

Wajah lugunya yang terpampang nyata di layar besar itu membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan terperangah dan menyeru gemas. " _Kawaii._ "

Sasuke reflek menegur keras. "Hoi! Fokus!"

Kiba mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Habisnya cuma dia yang normal. Yang lain menyeramkan semua."

Dengusan terdengar dari hidung pemuda Uchiha itu. Memang sih. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sepakat dengan Kiba. Cuma gadis ini yang masih memiliki harapan. Meskipun agak aneh, paling tidak ia sedikit lebih waras dibanding yang lainnya.

" _Oh, ya. Aku bisa sulap lho."_ Sakura kembali berceloteh. _"Dei-kun, sini."_

Sasuke meraih cangkir kopi hitamnya dan menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit, menunggu kira-kira apa lagi yang akan dilakukan si _pink_ itu.

" _Aku bisa memunculkan hewan."_ Sakura mundur, mengambil kursi besi, dan meletakkan benda itu di sampingnya. _"Dei, naik."_

Pemuda pirang itu patuh. Ia naik ke atas kursi hingga yang terlihat di layar hanyalah bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sasuke menaikkan alis, mulai merasa ganjil dan tak nyaman.

" _Sim salabim, jadi apa prok prok prok."_

Sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi, celana Dei telah ditarik turun. Sebuah benda imut nan mengerikan terlihat jelas di depan mata semua orang.

" _Ini gajah kecil berbelalai panjang milik Dei."_

"BANGSAT!" Sasuke menyemburkan kopi panasnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya nyaris semaput dan kejang-kejang melihat penampakan laknat tersebut. Para orang tua sudah melayang entah kemana nyawanya. Madara yang biasanya banyak demo, kali ini bungkam dengan bibir pucat. Trauma.

" _MY EYES_!"

Suasana semakin rusuh karena 'Dei kecil' tampak sengaja digoyang-goyangkan di depan kamera. Tawa Sakura dan Deidara semakin kencang. Ini cewek lebih gesrek ternyata.

"MATIKAN CEPAT!" titah Sasuke panik, sebelum terjadi bunuh diri massal di tempat ini.

Naruto yang bingung akhirnya sembarangan menekan tombol.

"KENAPA MALAH DI- _ZOOM_ , _BAKAYARO_!"

' **BLITZ'**

Neji terpaksa mematikan proyektor langsung dari stop kontak. Sumpah, jarinya gemetaran sampai ke ubun-ubun. Benar-benar harus cuci mata pakai pasir tujuh kali kalau begini caranya. Hina abis.

Sasuke yang tak kalah _shock_ -nya, menelan ludah, mencoba menormalkan deru napas dan jantungnya yang hampir berhenti mendadak karena melihat burung pipit yang bentuknya tak jelas itu.

Ia merapikan jasnya, bersiap pergi, mau terapi otak.

"Dobe," panggilnya saat mencapai ambang pintu. "Bilang ayahmu, mending kita ditembak mati saja daripada harus berurusan dengan proyek abnormal kayak begini. Bikin darah tinggi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Nista :3 Ada yang minta dibuatin cerita kayak gini. Biarpun masih prolog, yang penting ada lah pokoknya *dicakar. Terinspirasi dari suicide squad. Disitu ngumpulin orang-orang aneh juga. Well, makasih sudah mau baca :* Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Suara derap langkah kaki berirama tegas terdengar bergema menelusuri koridor sebuah gedung megah bercat putih yang terletak di salah satu kawasan paling terpencil di Jepang. Butuh akses khusus bagi pengunjung agar diizinkan masuk apalagi berkeliaran di tempat dengan penjagaan seketat ini. Dan pria itu merasa beruntung bisa menjadi salah satu manusia tak sembarang yang masih diberikan kesempatan untuk menikmati suasana lengang nan sepi yang menyelimuti tempat ini. Pria itu mengayunkan tungkainya sembari menoleh ke samping, ke arah dinding kaca yang membentang dari lantai hingga ke langit-langit, mengamati pemandangan pegunungan dan hutan dari ketinggian. Ia menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam sembari terus berjalan sampai dirinya tiba di ujung lorong, berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu kokoh dengan hiasan bunga keemasan. Seorang wanita langsung menyambut ramah kedatangannya.

"Selamat sore, Namikaze- _san._ Senang berjumpa dengan anda. Aku pakura, pendamping anda untuk hari ini." Wanita berkulit pucat itu melengkungkan bibir, membuka pintu ruangan, dan merentangkan lengan kanannya ke dalam, mempersilakan tamunya. "Mereka sudah menunggu."

Minato mengangguk sopan, kemudian melangkah masuk. Senyumnya seketika mencuat tatkala mata birunya bertemu pandang dengan empat orang pemuda dan dua orang pemudi yang tengah didudukkan di kursi dengan kedua tangan terborgol di atas meja. Di belakang mereka terdapat beberapa orang penjaga bertubuh kekar dengan pakaian hitam lengkap beserta senjata laras panjang yang tak pernah lepas dari genggaman mereka. Napasnya terhela panjang. Terkadang ia merasa bahwa keamanan yang diberlakukan pada keenam orang ini terlalu berlebihan. Meski ia pun paham betul alasan mengapa sampai hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Mungkin karena perbedaan status mereka sehingga selalu diperlakukan dan diawasi secara penuh, sangat berlainan bila dibandingkan dengan para penghuni lainnya. Namun mestinya para pengelola perlu mempertimbangkan grafik peningkatan kondisi mereka. Akhir-akhir ini, mereka selalu bersikap biasa dan tak pernah memberontak. Paling tidak, informasi tersebut yang ia tahu dari dokumen mengenai profil orang-orang ini.

"Hai."

Alis Minato terangkat. Tak menyangka jika gadis berambut _pink_ serta berwajah polos itulah yang berinisiatif untuk menyapanya lebih dulu. Bahkan ia telah mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang terborgol agar disalami.

"Hai." Minato tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan kalian. Aku Namikaze Minato. Salam kenal." Ia mendekati meja, mencondongkan tubuh, berniat menjabat tangan gadis itu tapi segera dihentikan Pakura.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Lebih baik jangan. Dia yang paling 'merepotkan' dari semuanya. Jangan tertipu." Ia tertawa, menampilkan barisan giginya yang putih cemerlang. Tapi ia kontan menutup mulut saat gadis yang ia bicarakan tiba-tiba ikut terkikik bersamanya. Sementara kelima orang lainnya langsung menyorot Pakura dengan tatapan kosong. Pakura menggosok lengannya sendiri. Merinding. Delapan bulan lamanya ia bekerja di sini, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa nyaman jika sudah bersangkutan dengan mereka.

Minato terhenyak sesaat. Mengerti akan maksud kata' merepotkan' yang diucapkan Pakura. Seberapa merepotkankah gadis ini? Ia kembali mengamati perempuan beriris hijau itu sekali lagi. Tingkahnya terlihat manis dan ia jauh lebih aktif berkomunikasi dengan orang asing. "Benarkah?" Ia bergumam tak percaya. "Boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Sakura." Gadis itu menyahut sambil menarik sudut bibirnya. "Apa Paman akan membawaku?" Ia bertanya, memandang lekat-lekat Minato dengan matanya yang membulat.

Minato mengangguk, duduk tepat di seberangnya. Ia semakin tertarik. "Oke, Sakura. Pertama-tama, tolong perkenalkan seluruh teman-temanmu. Bisa?"

Sakura menoleh ke samping, mengabsen satu-satu nama kawannya. "Tante Dei, Ino Mata Satu, Hidan Si Uban, Saso Barbie, Pein Sinting." Ia meluruskan kepalanya, menghujam tepat ke manik Minato. Diletakkan telapaknya di samping bibirnya, menutupi mulutnya dari samping. Ia lantas berbisik lirih. "Hati-hati, Paman. Mereka semua gila. Hanya aku yang sehat di sini."

Minato terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Di belakangnya, Pakura berdecak dengan kepala tergeleng-geleng. Pria itu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Karena kau anak yang pintar, maka aku akan membawamu."

Sakura reflek tergelak senang. Ia melonjak kegirangan di kursinya. Sasori dan Hidan meliriknya bingung, Pein tetap terdiam menunduk, sementara Ino dan Deidara tampak tak peduli sama sekali. Saudara kembar itu malah mulai saling membenturkan kepala hingga harus dipisahkan oleh penjaga.

Pakura mengernyit heran. "Anda yakin akan merekrutnya? Jika harus memilih, aku lebih merekomendasikan Hidan." Ujung matanya berpindah, memandang tingkah aneh keenam orang tersebut. Embusan napasnya yang berat terdengar jelas. "Yah... walaupun sebenarnya tak ada dari mereka yang ingin kutawarkan pada anda."

"Aku sangat yakin." Minato berkata sungguh-sungguh. "Mereka berenam adalah kandidat terbaik."

Indera penglihatan Pakura kian membeliak. "Anda ingin merekrut mereka semua? Lalu siapa yang akan mendampingi dan membimbing mereka? Satu orang saja sangat sulit, apalagi enam orang. Bukan merupakan pekerjaan yang mudah bisa mengendalikan orang-orang seperti..." Ia mendesah, malas melanjutkan. Bahunya teredik. "Terlebih jika mereka berada dalam keadaan sangat aktif. Akan sangat beresiko jika tak ditangani oleh orang-orang yang ahli."

Minato melepaskan punggungnya dari bantalan kursi, berangsur menegakkan tubuh. "Jangan khawatir. Aku telah memiliki tujuh nama yang sangat berkompeten di bidangnya." Ia mendaratkan kedua siku ke atas meja kayu berpelitur di depannya dengan jari-jari tertaut rapat. Tak berapa lama, sebentuk kurva pun terukir di wajahnya yang tenang, memandang para pasien sakit jiwa tersebut dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

"Bukankah ketiga belas orang ini merupakan kombinasi yang sempurna?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **INSANITEAM**

 _Team of Insanity_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kasus kriminalitas yang meningkat tajam dan semakin rumit mendesak Namikaze Minato membuat keputusan paling fenomenal yang pernah terjadi dalam sejarah lembaga kepolisian. Ia membentuk tim khusus yang beranggotakan pasien rumah sakit jiwa dan Sasuke beserta pemuda lainnya dengan sangat terpaksa harus turut terlibat di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to :**

SaSaSarada-chan, kura cakun, Guest1, Sasara Keiko, echaNM, Iki Hiyori, mantika mochi, a, Sashicchi, shaula, nekotsuki, undhott, suket alang alang, uchihaliaharuno, Sia Yuki, ichachan21, Bungkus Permen, Rinda Kuchiki, Naya Aditya, Lhylia Kiryu, achi, Ckh Kyr, Kiki kim, Uchiha Pioo, nuniisurya26, Sakura's lover, nakamura1miu, williewillydoo, star5riridscure, Liana Na, arisahagiwara chan, Bougenville, evjnrs, Cherrymerald, wowwoh geegee, JheineChyeon, Annis874, Daun Momiji, syahrazad lazuardi, Cherry Chan, Kirara967, catleaf, Kagaaika Uchiha, ssl, Namefelfel, Mustika447, zarachan, Youngky Anggara, Babyponi, TaeJinJimin, YOktf, aitara fuyuharu1, UchihaSakura, Drako Fernza, ai uchiharunochan, yencherry, Dewi531, Guest2, vani, Omiie Uchiharuno, Sup Miso, Kanar sasku, Praha, CK-nodayo, WbQueen, hanikofukumitsu, Nurulita as Lita-san, adora13, Rafiz Sterna, shila, HoshikoNozomi, Miyasato, Ongkitang

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 **Rate :** T +

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), little bit humor, etc

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMP Office, San Diego, 02.25 AM.**

Pendaran cahaya terpantul pada kedua lensa kacamatanya. Ia memandang layar monitor dengan kening berkerut. Jemari pemuda itu pun terus menari lancar di atas _keyboard_ komputer sampai beberapa menit kemudian, seringaian puas terbit di wajahnya yang sedikit letih.

"Bam! Selesai sudah tugas untuk hari ini!" Ia berseru lega sembari mengusap lapisan peluh yang mengalir dari tepi dahinya. "Mereka harus menaikkan upahku karena harus begadang tiap malam." Ia menyambar cermin berukuran sedang dari atas meja dan menjulurkan lidahnya, melihat tampangnya yang buluk dan berminyak. " _Fuck you_ , Mr. Kitnick. Kau membuat nilai ketampananku berkurang tiga puluh poin."

Pemuda berambut gelap di sebelahnya mencibir. "Kalau berani, maki dia di depan hidungnya langsung." Diraihnya secangkir kopi pahit yang ia tempatkan di dekat tumpukan berkas dan langsung diteguknya hingga tandas. "Memangnya apa yang pria tua itu perintahkan padamu?" Lengannya ia renggangkan ke atas, menciptakan bunyi nyaring di setiap persendiannya. " _Baka_ Naruto, kau mendengarku?" tegurnya lagi, setelah menyadari bahwa perhatian pemuda pirang itu rupanya tak tertuju padanya.

Naruto mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Biasa. Meretas jaringan keamanan di beberapa tempat. Mengecek celah-celah sistemnya agar segera diperbaharui." Ia melirik Kiba sekilas. "Pekerjaanmu sudah rampung?"

Kiba menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran kursi, memutar-mutarnya malas. "Sudah. Bekerja di ruangan seperti ini membuatku ingin mati. Aku mau sesuatu yang lebih menantang." Ia menengadah, mengerang bosan. " _Damn it_! Aku ingin diturunkan ke lapangan lagi. Aku iri pada Shino. Mereka di Jepang selalu menemui kasus yang menarik. Sedangkan kita di sini cuma mengeram seperti ayam betina. Seharusnya kita ikut Shikamaru ke New York atau ke Lyon bersama Sasuke. Sel-sel otakku sudah mulai mati."

Naruto tak menanggapi. Ia justru disibukkan oleh puluhan email yang membanjiri kotak surelnya. Ia menelitinya satu persatu. Tangannya menggerakkan _mouse_ , mengklik email tersebut sambil sesekali berdecak kesal saat menjumpai isi surat yang rata-rata tak penting sama sekali. "Kenapa ini tak dimasukkan ke kotak _spam_?" Ia menggerutu. Peninggi badan, pemutih kulit, pelangsing tubuh, pembesar titit. Oh, oke. Ini lumayan. Ia terus membacanya hingga sampai di baris terakhir, mata safirnya mendadak melotot seperti bakso. Email dari ayahnya. Dan sudah diterima sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagus. Jika ia tak lekas membalasnya, kepala kuning gantengnya ini bisa dipastikan akan disabet pacul oleh ibunya.

Dengan hati waswas, ia mulai membukanya, membaca secara saksama dan pemuda itu spontan mengerjap takjub. "Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya harapanmu akan segera terkabul."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **United Nations HQ, Manhattan, New york, 11.40 AM.**

"Ups! Hati-hati, _Miss_."

Dengan sigap, Sai menangkap barang bawaan seorang gadis kaukasian bertubuh ramping yang tak sengaja bersenggolan dengan dirinya ketika melewati lobi. Gadis itu meyelipkan rambut _maroon_ ikalnya ke belakang telinga, salah tingkah. Kedua pipinya merona karena ditatap secara intens oleh pemuda bermata tajam itu.

"Romance Ralph Lauren." Sai menyebut suatu merk parfum yang sontak direspon oleh gadis itu dengan satu alis terangkat. "Cocok untukmu." Sai melanjutkan.

Gadis itu mengangkat ujung bibirnya, mulai tertarik. "Padahal aku hanya memakainya sedikit di ujung lengan kemejaku. Penciumanmu hebat juga, Mr?"

Sai tertawa pelan, mengulurkan tangannya. "Sai. Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku." Ia mengecup punggung tangan sang gadis dengan lembut. "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati jika ingin memasak sesuatu. Ada bekas goresan samar di tanganmu. Kau sepertinya belum begitu mahir dalam memasak. Suatu kehormatan jika aku bisa memasakkan makan malam untukmu suatu hari nanti." Ia memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana. "Barbeque? Apa itu favoritmu?"

Senyum gadis itu semakin merekah. Terpukau. "Wow. Ternyata penglihatanmu juga hebat, Mr. Sai." Ia mengigit bibir dengan gayanya yang menggoda, menatap Sai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu. "Aku penasaran apa lagi yang hebat darimu."

Sai mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Aku bisa menebak kau pasti tinggal beberapa blok dari sini. Selalu melalui jalan utara. Dan ya, sebaiknya hentikan kebiasaan minum soda di pagi hari. Aku cemas radang lambungmu semakin menjadi-jadi."

Gadis itu tercengang kagum, lalu bersidekap. "Apa kau peramal? Atau seorang penguntit?"

Gelak tawa Sai terdengar merdu. Ia cepat menggeleng. "Aku hanya lelaki yang pintar menganalisa. Apalagi jika berkaitan tentang gadis secantik dirimu. Jika aku merindukanmu, aku akan muncul di balkon apartemenmu tanpa perlu bagimu untuk memberitahukan alamatmu." Ia menoleh sejenak ke arah dua orang pemuda bertampang datar yang tengah mengamati aksinya. "Ah, _sorry._ _I gotta go. Nice to meet you_ , _Miss_ Freud," ujarnya buru-buru kemudian berbalik dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan gadis itu tercenung seorang diri.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu." Sai merangkul pundak pemuda Hyuuga di dekatnya dengan santai. "Aku hanya gemar menyaksikan wanita terheran-heran karena aku tahu segalanya tentang mereka. Aku dianggap peramal. Lucu sekali."

Shikamaru menguap, mengusap wajahnya. "Kau menggelikan, Sai. Kita ke sini bukan untuk menggoda perempuan." Ia melonggarkan ikatan dasi di kerahnya. "Kita harus kembali ke San Diego malam ini."

Alis Sai dan Neji mengerut bersamaan.

"Kenapa?"

Ekspresi Shikamaru berubah lebih serius. Ia menatap lurus ke depan sembari bergumam pendek. "Misi penting." Dikeluarkannya sebuah ponsel dari kantong jas kemudian menekan-nekan layarnya, berniat menghubungi seseorang. "Kita harus pulang ke kampung halaman."

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Interpol HQ, Lyon, France, 03.30 PM.**

Bunyi desingan peluru terdengar lantang dari sebuah lapangan tembak. Dua orang pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda, terlihat tengah membidik figur berbentuk tubuh manusia yang di tengahnya terdapat beberapa lingkaran yang tersusun menjadi sebuah sasaran.

Sasuke memicingkan obsidiannya, menembaki sasaran tersebut tepat di area jantung.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Ia menoleh begitu sebuah colekan halus menyentuh bahunya. Katarina, salah satu staf petugas markas besar Interpol telah berdiri canggung di belakangnya. Ia merengkuh sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya memegang segelas latte.

Sasuke meletakkan senjata api yang baru saja ia gunakan kemudian melepas kacamata pelindung beserta penutup telinganya. Demikian pula dengan Gaara. Ia melirik wanita itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Katarina tersenyum, menatap Gaara dan Sasuke bergantian. "Beberapa saat yang lalu, ada panggilan dari New York. Dari Mr. Nara. Beliau meminta anda menghubunginya kembali." Ia menyerahkan amplop yang ia dekap kepada Sasuke. "Dan ini kiriman dari Jepang."

Sasuke menerimanya dengan alis bersatu. " _Merci._ " Dianggukkan kepalanya saat Katarina pamit pergi dari hadapan mereka. Ia lalu menghampiri sebuah bangku besi panjang yang terletak tak jauh dari lapangan tembak dan mendudukkan diri di tempat tersebut. Gaara mengikuti langkahnya, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa itu?" Pemuda berambut merah itu merekatkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku.

Sasuke mengggeleng, membuka lilitan tali kecil yang mengikat amplop tersebut, dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah map berlambang kepolisian Jepang dengan dokumen bertulis ' _Classified_ ' di pojok kanan atas. Dahinya kian berlipat, mengamati berkasnya dengan tenang, setelah itu memberikannya pada Gaara. Ia diam sesaat untuk menghela udara panjang, menatap horizon di kejauhan sana seraya berucap rendah.

"Perintah langsung dari Namikaze Minato."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo, 09.00 AM.**

Hatake Kakashi bergegas berlari mendekati helikopter yang baru saja mendarat mulus di landasan puncak gedung pusat. Ia spontan memeluk erat pemuda emo yang melihat penyambutannya dengan air muka judes.

"Ah. Lama tak bersua." Kakashi menyodok rusuk Sasuke sampai pemuda itu terbatuk. "Kau semakin ganteng dan kurang ajar. Bagaimana kabar di sana?"

Sasuke mendelik, merapikan ujung surainya yang berantakan terkena tiupan baling-baling heli, kemudian melipat tangan di dada dengan gaya sengak yang (menurutnya) keren. "Aku ke sini tidak untuk berbincang. _File_ yang kalian kirimkan sangat tak jelas. Keterangan yang tertera tak lengkap sama sekali. Pemberitahuan kalian terlalu mendadak. Mana Naruto brengsek itu?" semburnya tanpa basa basi sembari berjalan cepat menjauhi landasan. Embusan angin yang terlampau kencang tak baik untuk kenecisan model rambutnya yang aduhai.

Lubang hidung Kakashi kembang kempis. Datang-datang sudah mengomel kayak emak-emak. Dasar bawel. Kalau ia bukan pria yang sabar dan berhati mulia, mungkin si Kepala ekor bebek ini sudah ia deportasi ke neraka. "Naruto tiba di Tokyo kemarin." Ia menatap arlojinya sembari ngos-ngosan akibat berusaha menyejajari langkah Sasuke yang lebar dan tak sabaran. Mungkin manusia sok kece ini minum bensin tiap hari. Jalannya kilat kayak angkot ugal-ugalan. Kakashi tak sadar jika faktor usia juga turut berpengaruh. "Kalau jam segini belum datang, kemungkinan besar dia masih dianiaya oleh ibunya karena lambat merespon email dari Tuan Namikaze."

"Oh."

Sasuke menyahut ringkas, terus melenggang memasuki gedung, mengabaikan tatapan liar dari para wanita yang baru kali ini melihat secara _live_ sosok cucu bungsu dari anggota parlemen senior Uchiha Madara yang melegenda dan terkenal akan keseksian dan kesongongannya. Ternyata kakek dan cucu ini sama. Sama-sama minta digaplok.

"Pagi."

Sasuke memberi salam seraya membuka pintu. Namun matanya seketika menyipit heran saat mendapati ruangan rapat tersebut masih lengang tanpa ada satupun orang yang terlihat tengah menunggu kehadirannya. Ia menoleh malas pada Kakashi. "Mana yang lain? Ayah Naruto? Staf lainnya? Kenapa hanya kita berdua? Kau ingin menjebakku? Apa kau homo, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengurut dada. Bangke juga ini orang. Bisa-bisanya pria lugu seperti dirinya disangka memiliki penyimpangan seksual. Kalaupun benar, amit-amit tujuh turunan ia naksir Sasuke. Baru beberapa menit berinteraksi saja, otaknya nyaris mencret karena berhadapan dengan bocah titisan dajjal ini.

" _Meeting_ -nya besok. Tapi aku akan memberikan sebagian detail informasinya padamu." Kakashi memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Duduk."

Sasuke menempatkan bokong bohainya di sebuah kursi, menatap lurus ke arah _screne_ yang menampilkan grafik serta artikel mengenai berbagai kasus kriminal yang terjadi setahun terakhir ini di Jepang.

"Kau lihat sendiri. Jumlah kuota penjahat yang eksis di negara ini mengalami pertumbuhan yang sangat pesat. Mereka seperti protozoa, membelah diri. Satu ditangkap, muncul sepuluh. Petugas mulai lelah. Waktu nongkrong kami semakin sedikit, sementara gaji tak pernah dinaikkan. Harga barang melonjak tinggi dan kesejahteraan kami dipertanyakan. Kredit Lamborghiniku bahkan belum lunas. Terus nenekku—"

"Maaf. Kenapa kita sekarang membahas nenekmu?" Sasuke melayangkan pandangan aneh pada pria itu. Bukannya menjelaskan secara profesional, ini malah berbincang tentang nenek antah berantah yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak kenal. Ia mendengus, lekas menginterupsi keluh kesah dan curcolan Kakashi sebelum ia menceritakan seluruh kisah sedih keluarganya pada Sasuke "Hubungannya dengan misi ini apa?"

Kakashi merengut sebal. "Bersimpatilah sedikit atas masalah orang lain, Anak muda." Ia menggerutu sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Jadi bukan hanya dari segi kuantitas, tapi juga dari segi kualitas. Motif kejahatan semakin rumit dan sulit terlacak dengan aksi yang tertata rapi." Ia mengganti tampilan _slide_ di layar. "Oleh karena itu, Tuan Namikaze memutuskan untuk membentuk suatu tim spesial yang terdiri dari orang-orang pilihan. Dan kalian bertujuh beruntung menjadi bagian dari proyek ini." Ia melengkungkan bibir, mematikan proyektor, kemudian duduk di seberang Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanyanya basa basi.

Sasuke bungkam selama beberapa detik sambil meneliti _file_ di atas meja, sebelum ia angkat bicara. "Siapa orang-orang pilihan itu? Agen? Tentara? Dari KGB? NSA? Apa parameter kalian memilih anggota? Mereka ahli dalam bidang apa saja?" Ia membolak-balikkan pena biru di jemarinya sembari terus meluncurkan serangan pertanyaan. "Keterlibatan kami dalam hal ini untuk apa? Berapa jumlah anggota yang direkrut? Kapan kami bisa saling bertemu? Apakah aku bisa menguji mereka terlebih dahulu?"

Kakashi menelan ludah. Tak menduga jika Sasuke akan menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan sebanyak itu. Ia kan tadi cuma bercanda. Ia meringis, menyesali mengapa ia harus mengambil resiko terbunuh sendirian di ruangan ini. Harusnya ia memboyong tiga orang satpam untuk menjaganya. Karena jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan sebentar lagi diperkirakan sanggup mengantarkannya ke liang lahat jika tak hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya hanya Namikaze Minato lah yang memiliki hak penuh untuk memilih siapa saja yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam tim. Aku pribadi tak tahu apa pertimbangan beliau." Kakashi mendesah pasrah. Ini dia bagian yang paling menegangkan sekaligus paling mengancam nyawa. "Semuanya enam orang. Mereka—" Ia tersenyum imut. Pasrah pada suratan takdir. Paling tidak, jika umurnya berakhir sampai di sini, ia akan tewas dalam kondisi manis dan bahagia. "—pasien rumah sakit jiwa."

 _Lindungi aku, Dewa._

Gerakan tangan Sasuke praktis terhenti. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari berkas yang ia baca tepat ke arah Kakashi. " _Sorry_?" tanyanya datar, sekedar ingin memastikan apakah fungsi pendengarannya masih normal ataukah lubang telinganya perlu dicungkil dengan linggis. Sepertinya ia berhalusinasi menangkap kata rumah sakit jiwa dalam kalimat tadi. "Bisa diulangi?"

Pria jangkung itu diam-diam mencari di mana letak benda yang kiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk membela diri. Ia ternyata belum siap mati. Spidol, hekter, kertas, laptop. Ya, laptop. Bagus. Kalau benda sekeras itu digamparkan ke jidat kan lumayan. Mentok-mentok paling jadi benjol dan semaput. Sekepala batu apapun Sasuke, pasti akan teler juga jika ditampol pakai laptop. "Mereka pasien rumah sakit jiwa," ulangnya lagi sembari pasang kuda-kuda. Siap-siap lari.

Gelagat tak mengenakkan dari Kakashi sontak menciptakan gejolak keresahan yang menggebu di hati Sasuke. Firasatnya mulai buruk. Ia tak berkedip menatap pria berambut abu-abu monyet itu. Wajahnya kering tanpa ekspresi. "Pasien RSJ?" Ia tertawa hambar. "Orang kurang waras maksudnya?" Ia geleng-geleng kepala. "Selera humor yang rendah."

"Aku tak main-main, Sasuke." Kakashi akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bersuara tegas. Sudah dituduh pecinta sesama jenis, dikatai berselera humor rendah pula. "Beliau telah merekrut enam orang pasien RSJ sebagai anggota _squad_ khusus kepolisian dan kalian diwajibkan untuk turut serta dalam proses pembimbingan mereka."

Hening.

Bagai adegan _slow motion_ , pulpen dalam genggaman Sasuke perlahan jatuh ke lantai. Bumi gonjang-ganjing. Langit runtuh. Matahari terbit dari barat. Sangkakala dibunyikan. Dan ia melongo, _shock_ atas apa yang ia dengar barusan.

Mereka jauh-jauh dipulangkan ke Jepang hanya untuk membina orang gila?

Mantap.

Seseorang tolong hantam kepalanya pakai laptop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuberculosis**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Jadi ini settingnya sebelum insiden gajah kecil Deidara.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review kemaren. Maaf belum bisa dibales semua. Sama review dari fic lainnya. Belum sempat ngebales seluruhnya. Tapi saya gak pernah bosan ngucapin makasih banyak atas review, komentar, plus saran yang sudah kalian berikan. Ini lagi nyuri-nyuri waktu biar ada fic yang diupload. Udah dua minggu kosong. Jadi yah begini. Buru-buru.

Akhir kata, makasih udah mau baca :D


End file.
